Pepperony Drabbles
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: A story with lots of small chapters filled with Pepper/Tony, a must read for all Pepperony Fans :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this story is basically Pepperony drabbles (If that is the correct term), so they are supposed to be short- hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man :(**

He stares at me in an awkwardly cute fashion that makes my heart leap, realising we are the last two left in the classroom I awkwardly gulp as I pack up my bag.

I can feel his ice blue eyes trying to catch my gaze, I finally look up one more time before leaving the room.

His black messy stands out against his pale skin, I stare at his beautifully designed lips. Crap, I really did fall for a boy I can't have.

"You don't hate me, at first I thought you didn't like me in this way; but it all came clear." He suddenly says walking up to me, I find my back is up against the cold wall and I feel my body go stiff.

"What?" I finally reply stuttering, he just smirks his famous smirk. "You have a crush on me. I've kissed Whitney, but you know about that right?" He says as his blue eyes twinkle with mischief.

I nod as an answer not trusting my voice. "How does this feel?" He asks, running his perfect hands through my red hair, creating electric shocks I know I can only feel out of the two of us, my face instantly heats up and I can tell I'm blushing. "Don't tease me." I suddenly say looking down.

"You blushed. Do you really think I'm hot?" He says awkwardly, this time I don't answer, he's to close for my liking and I don't think I can pull back any longer.

I look back up and stand on my tip toes as I reach for his lips, the boy looks startled for seconds but leans down so I can gently place my lips on his. My first kiss, his lips are so soft as they mimic my movements, I'm so over come with joy I might start screaming, my first kiss with Tony Stark.

I run my hands through his black messy hair and nearly gasp at the softness; he stands back as our lips disconnect I instantly feel disappointed.

"You're a good kisser." I quickly mumble to him as I run out of the classroom, to find Rhodey staring at me as if I'm mad.

"What happened? I heard talking but I couldn't hear you guys." He questions me as we walk to our lockers, "Maybe I'll tell you one day." I whisper to him as I unlock my locker, I look in the mirror and find that I've still got a heavy red blush plastered across my face, and my lips are a bit redder than normal. To bad I never heard his reply


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, Here's the second drabble. Sorry it's so short, I just have so much homework… Sigh… I seriously can't understand a sentence of Macbeth… No Flames please…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

He grabs my by my arm and I instantly feel shocked as he pulls me into an empty classroom. He runs his hands through my naturally straight red hair as he looks at me through his electric blue eyes.

My body is completely frozen, but my eyes still can't help checking him out as he stands even closer than I ever thought was possible. "Hmm…" He says still staring at me, I try to keep my face neutral as he leans in closer just feeling his breath on my lips makes my body shiver with excitement.

"Please… Stop…" I murmur as he looks into my eyes with a sense of mischievous I can almost see straight through his blue eyes.

"Why?" He says grinning madly.

"Please… I won't be able to hold back…"

"Now… That is interesting… Hold back from what?" He says while moving his finger across my lips, I silently pray thanks for my lip balm I had recently put on earlier.

"You…" I say instantly regretting the words that left my mouth, he seems impressed by my self resistance as he takes my hand and runs it through his own black messy hair.

I move forward purposely pressing our lips together as I feel his cool chapped lips lock against my own.

His tongue sweeps against my own inside my mouth, when I open my eyes in shock he has his closed, and I can see his long black eyelashes gently touching his pale face.

My hands reach for his neck and as soon as I touch his neck he pulls me away and I look at him very disappointedly.

"What is wrong?" I ask him as I slide my hand around his waist, trying to ignore the fact that he's gently shaking with nervousness.

"Did you feel it?" Tony asks me, I gently run my finger across his lips, still slightly pinker from our kiss, he blushes instantly; and so do I.

"Well… I felt my heart racing like crazy… If that is what you mean…"

"Yeah, that's what I mean, Pepper- will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why would I ever say no to that?" I say smirking as I interlock our lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone, so here's the third chapter; It has a lot of lemon/smut and if you're not into that sort of thing then I suggest skipping this chapter. No flames please**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

I push him onto the bed; and I glide my hands up his legs as I stare into his electric blue eyes that are in astonishment. In moments I find myself lying next to him on the bed, I run my fingers through his black messy hair just savouring the softness of every strand.

His lips seem to stand out despite all his other perfect features as I land my lips on top of his. The ringing in my head bangs even louder as I peel his shirt off, revealing his arc reactor gleaming brightly back at me.

His lips finally sync with my own as my face blushes a bright red, somehow in moments I find myself lying next to him as he kisses even more forcefully.

His hands somehow find their way into the back of my top, where he playfully traces patterns near the bottom of my bra strap.

I slide my hand down on his leg, feeling electric shocks the whole way there, our body's are like friction as he continues to kiss me deeply, I eagerly stare at his long eyelashes as I lay my hands on his chest, trying to ignore the fast beating of my heart.

I trace patterns on his stomach, he gets such a shock that he removes his own hands and I instantly feel annoyed at not feeling his safe hands near me.

He stops kissing as well, the disappointment must show in my own hazel eyes as he lies down next to me on the bed, both our heads lying on the same pillow.

I blink suddenly as I stare at his lips once more, yearning at the softness of their touch on my own.

"Now isn't the time. Maybe one day though." He whispers as he pulls my red hair behind my ear, I stare at him half angrily as he pulls the covers on top of us both.

Then he pulls me ever so gently where I end up falling asleep in his chest, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the city's protector. Nothing can compare to this.


	4. Author's Note

_**Hi guys, I'm seriously sorry for not updating. I suppose I don't have a real excuse. I'm going to be taking a break from Fan Fiction for a while considering it's school and I just have to much homework to update often enough. That and I have a crush, so I get extra distracted in class. I hope you guys understand, I'll try to update before December! :-)**_

_**From Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


	5. Final Authors note

Hi Everyone,

I'm sad to announce with the two years of VCE coming up I have to delete my Fan fiction account, but I thought, no. Why do that? So, I'll keep my account online so people can read my stories and still enjoy them or whatever. I want to continue writing but I just can't find inspiration anymore. It's gone. I may pick up writing after I finish VCE I just don't know at this moment in time.

Thank you for staying with me throughout my writing time at Fan Fiction, I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.

I wish you all well, and please don't be mad with me; I just can't write without the inspiration.

Lots of love,

Mrs. Pepper Stark.


End file.
